Landy Wogpole
This is an enemy found in Pikmin: New World. It is first seen in the Hall of Gales where it is fairly commonly seen. Like all species of Wogpole it is the larval stage of a member of the amphituber family, in this case the Tan Wollywog. However, it is not found in the water and actually lives on the land at all times of its life cycle. They are relatively harmless and small. They will randomly appear out of the sand on the wide beach in the Hall of Gales. They can be easily killed but do not grant very many pikmin seeds at all. Once they surface the will flop around quite a bit before settling down once again directly before they burrow down into the ground once more. They are just one of the small enemies that Greater Scarpanids will swoop down and attept to grab and eat. Instead, the player can use this oppurtunity to kill this annoying pest when it swoops down for the kill. Landy Wogpoles are often killed by the many fiery blowhogs that roam about the beach upon emergence. They can also be killed in one of their stampedes. Because they are not underwater they cannot flee from the pikmin group and can only flop about until they burrow back underground. They have very different appearances than normal wogpoles. Their body colouration is a sandy beige and they have rounder bodies and longer tails. They also have small, black eyes and a large, gaping mouth. They also have the tiny beginings of limbs near their tail. The squeaking noises they make will alert any nearby Fiery Blowhogs to your presence, making them very dangerous if near the blowhog herd. Tan Wollywogs spend most of their time either on the shoreline or out in the middle of the water, so they don't protect them like the other Wollywogs do. Olimar's Notes Amphicaris tannus Family: Amphituber " This unique species has evolved the ability to actually breath air through its gills. This means that it can survive on the surface of the land for an indefinate amount of time. Unusually for members of the amphituber family, the adult forms of this wogpole do not guard or protect their younglings. Instead, the adult tan wollywogs will develop an interest in water and immediately head out to the nearest lake, leaving their unborn chidren to fend for themselves on dry land. However, the young actually have well developed mouths at this point, allowing them to emit a frantic squeaking noise if in danger. This may be why they are not frightened by the aspect of a large group of pikmin as other wogpoles are." Louie's Notes " Deep-fry in batter with salt, onions and large amounts of horseraddish and then pickle in heated salt water for at least a day. Slop on a plate with a side of celery and them pour on the viniger and mustard!" Sagittarius's Notes " An excellent pet for any household. A small tank or bowl is enough to contain this floppy little critter and a few little insects should be enough to keep it happy and fed. It does need some attention though, as it will sometimes begin squeaking loudly when upset. Their environment must be cleaned once a week and they must be taken to the vet once every month to be checked for gillworm. Though the vaccine may hurt or bother your pet, it's WAY better than it actually getting sick. Libra's Notes " Too small to turn into any actual piece of clothing. Instead, it can make an eligant leather purse and strap. Not only is the skin smooth and leathery to the touch, its also very strong and flexible, so you can actually carry something surprisingly big and heavy without it sticking out like a sore thumb." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Enemies Category:Amphitubers Category:Harmless enemies